Silent
by Truth Or Dare
Summary: After being in a horrible accident Edmund goes mute. It's my first one so go easy on me :
1. Journey's come

Okay so this is my first chapter, hope you like : )

* * *

Thirteen year old Edmund desperately tried to free his feet that were now bound to the train tracks. '_Stupid bullies, I'll get them one of these days!' _he thought still trying to undo the tape, nails and anything else that was keeping him stuck. He looked around hoping, praying that the train would not come today, but he knew it would. He could hear it coming, if he couldn't get his feet out he would be dead. '_Just undo the lace and slip your foot out!' _He yelled to himself. He tried but failed, his shoes were not come off. He looked around once more he saw his brother and sisters waiting, waiting for him.

The track began to shake violently, the train was coming. He gripped his feet, pulling frantically, still nothing. He could hear the train approaching quickly, he could make out the front. Edmund turned to face his sibling '_Help!' _he screamed '_why couldn't I scream out loud? Why can't you hear me?! Help Peter!'_ Peter turned, he froze he saw Ed standing there, he glanced at the on-coming train before running.

" Edmund! Move! " He yelled over, he soon realized his brother couldn't move. The train was within 18 feet now, and coming faster. Peter pulled at the substances that were keeping Ed stuck.

" Edmund no!" Peter bellowed as he was pushed from the track. He couldn't breath, his blue eyes fixed upon the boy who braced himself for the hit that didn't come. A man had seen what was about to happen and came with a knife, he had managed to cut through the duct tape, and threw him. Edmund felt the hot metal front hit him, he felt his body being shoved by it, his body flying to the side before he came to a stop at the base of the nearest ditch. His entire body ached with pain, he tried to open his eyes, he could only make out the gory figure of the man that had saved him. He heard Peter, Susan and Lucy yelling for him, telling him to wake up. ' _Can't they see I am awake? Can't they...I can't be dead, I know I'm not. But, the man is'_ With every thought he could feel the pain over coming him.

" Edmund? Eddy, please wake up...open your eyes. It's going to be okay" Peter said quietly as his sisters ran up to him.

" Is he okay?" Susan barely managed through tears. He shrugged, he didn't know. He converted his eyes to the mutilated man who had been run over, he turned his head the barfed twice. He couldn't take the smell or the blood any longer. Susan took her cell phone out and dialed 9-1-1 quickly, explaining to them what had just happened. Lucy wrapped her arms around the blood boy that only minutes ago actually looked like her Edmund. You couldn't tell now his face was covered in a red, sticky blood, both of his legs were bloody and broken, you could see the pain in his face. His eyes were closed slightly and he was starring at the track.

" Ed? Help's coming just hold on." She directed to him, he didn't move. '_ God, please don't let me die. Please let the man be alive.' _And with that thought repeating in his head he closed his dark brown eyes, his brother pulling him closer to him. He could hear the ambulance siren in the distance. He blacked out.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Do yall want me to continue? Oh yea, by the way the year in this one is present. Their ages are: Peter-16 Susan-15 Edmund-13 and Lucy-11. This takes place shortly after they went to Narnia, and instead their father is fighting the war in Iraq. So yea :D Sorry it's shot the other chapters are longer. 


	2. Hospital talk

It was hours later that he finally awoke in the hospital. His brother and sister''s beside him. All he felt was pain, his head felt as if it were to burst at any minute. Slowly, he turned his head to face his siblings, he went to speak but found it impossible. Every time he tried the images of that poor man torn to pieces by the train popped into his mind.

" Shhh, Eddy it's okay. Every things good, your going to get better real soon." Peter tried to comfort him. It worked but at the same time didn't work. He didn't know exactly what happened, the last this he remembered was being stuck to the tracks, the rest was a blur of blood and the images of that man.

" Edmund, can you hear us?" Susan asked quietly placing her hand on his own cold ones. This time he didn't try to speak, he knew he couldn't. '_What's wrong with me? That man is dead because of me, it's my fault.' _He thought to himself, as he slowly shut himself in away from his family. He heard the door open and the murmur of voices, someone touched his shoulder wanting him to look at them, but he didn't he just continued to pretend he was asleep.

"What's wrong with him doctor?" His mother asked sadly. It seemed as if she had just recently been crying, a lot.

"We got the results from the brain scan, it appears he has suffered some damage. It might be from the events of that day or the sight of Mr. James Carlosoni." The doctor replied. '_James Carlosoni? Is that the man's name? The man that's been killed because of me?' _No matter how hard Edmund tried he couldn't get the idea that he was the reason for James' death out of his mind.

"Will he be okay though?" This time it was Peter asking. He sounded scared and as if he was trying to act tough at the same time.

"Yes and no I'm afraid. If he feels guilty, it could affect any part of his day to day life, for example he might not talk or do anything much like he used to. I'm sorry, he's fine and we suspect that he'll make a semi-full recovery shortly." And with that the door opened and closed. Edmund decided it was time for him to stop faking, he opened his eyes and looked at his mother, who in turn ran over and hugged him tightly.

" Sweetie, how you feeling? Your sister's are in the hallway, and Peter is right here with me." Her voice softened with every word she spoke. He turned to face Peter who was standing on the other side of the room, his head bent when he did look up his blue eyes had tears pouring down . Ed had only seen his brother cry a couple of times, and every time it got weirder, seeing his older brother cry was awkward.

" Eddy? Speak to me, sweetie." Mrs. Pevensie grabbed Peter's hand and lead him over to where Edmund lay all bandaged and cut up.

" Hey little brother, you okay?" After Ed didn't answer, his mom sent Peter to get the doctor. A few minutes later the doc finally came in.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked walking over to Eddy, and standing next to him for a moment.

" Why can't he talk?!" His mother yelled, Peter who had been sitting down ran to her and hugged her. '_It's all my fault! If I weren't so much of a loser they wouldn't have tied me up and that man would be alive! He'd be with his family and friends, living a good life! He wouldn't have been torn to pieces by a train that wasn't meant to hit him!' _Edmund screamed in his head over and over again, he stopped listening to the doctors and his mom, he stopped doing anything. He was going to get out of the hospital soon, his mom and Peter were nervous wrecks, Lucy hadn't made a single joke or smiled since the accident and Susan was trying hard to save her family. They were just leaving the hospital going to go back home where they prayed everything would go back to the way it had been, but deep down inside they all knew things were going to get worse and quick.


End file.
